Ever the Loyal Pony
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A brief glimpse into Rainbow Dash's life on Valoran.


Tension was being built in mid lane. Slaying the waves of minions pushing it, Blue Team sticks together in an imposing formation, having just been exalted with Baron Nashor. Purple Team was not present during the Baron's slaying, leaving Blue Team with an easy buff. Advancing towards the shoreline of the river, once again met with a wave of minions, they plan to push the remaining turrets standing between them and the Purple Nexus, finishing the game once and for all. They were already ready for a gank; the power that Baron had bestowed upon them all also bestowed a feeling of confidence. Little did they know this was to be their undoing.

As the Baron-supplied team slowly pushed onward, on the left of the lane in the brush, Purple Team waited, conversing amongst themselves, waiting for the right moment to strike. A burly man who was gripping onto his oversized shotgun tightly crouched beside a blue Pegasus, its wings tucked and ready to fly.

"You sure this'll work foal? I ain't that confident 'bout this. We basic'ly let these durkies have that Baron!"

"Trust me. If my Summoner says it'll work, it'll work. And come on. You know who I am right?"

Graves sighed.

"If you say so filly."

Alongside them, a fox-faced human-hybrid played around with her tails, waiting impatiently while a massive ice-encrusted avian bobbed its head slowly to the music being played by the silent Maven of the Strings, the notes concealed by the brush they were hiding in. As the Blue Team advanced towards the position of the Purple Team, the shotgun toting outlaw gritted his teeth, itching to just let out his buckshot into the enemy team.

"Now?"

The blue-faced figure shook its head.

Ahri joined in Graves' impatient bickering.

"Come on. At this rate, they'll be at our Inhibitors in a matter of seconds!"

But the four-legged pony remained adamant as her multicolored tail slowly whipped from side to side.

"Not yet…wait for it..."

Graves yelled as quietly as he could,

"But we _have _been waitin' pony! You want to win this or not? Because if we wait only a second lo-"

The irritated outlaw was cut off by the yell of the team's leader.

"_NOW!"_

"'Bout time!"

Happily obliging, Graves loads a canister into his weapon with a clunk, and fires a smoke screen into the enemy, easily blinding the clustered Blue Team, catching them completely off-guard.

"Alright fox, go do your stuff."

Giving her teammates a sultry smile she responds,

"With pleasure."

Jumping out of the bush in a rush of blue, the fox (Powered up by a Rabadon's Deathcap, Rylai's Scepter, Abyssal Scepter, and Void staff along with eighteen Champion takedowns) shoots out her health-melting foxfire, hitting each and every unsuspecting teammate shrouded inside the walls of smoke. After three bursts, she twirls on her heel, sending out more of her deadly foxfire, laughing the whole way.

The Blue Team winces as the blue fire burned at their skin, damaging and weakening each one. Rushing out of the smoke screen in confusion, they spot the inflictor of their pain.

Garen, annoyed at this sudden gank, rushes out with his sword.

"DEMACIAAAA!"

Ahri simply sent out a kiss, planting it on his cheek. With that, he walked towards her harmlessly as she shoots out her Orb, striking all five of them. Desperately rotating her staff, Soraka calls upon the power of the heavens, healing and rejuvenating every member of her team. Garen spun onward, unfazed. With nowhere left to run as the sword struck upon her body repeatedly, Ahri simply took the damage, knowing her team will avenge her death.

With a series of moans, she falls to the ground, bloodied by the Demacian's blade, and dies.

_An ally has been slain!_

"Okay Graves, time for Phase 2."

"You got it mare."

And with that, the outlaw rolls out of the brush, shooting out yet another smoke screen. But the Blue Team had expected this, and out from the din Riven pounced upon the ground, sending a resounding shock on the earth. Taken off guard, Graves sends out his buckshot, striking every member of the team except the Noxian Exile, who had taken another jump in the air, her bunny ears flaying in the wind.

With a yell, she lands beside him, using a well-timed Ki-Burst to stun him. With that, she activates her inner power, giving her sword an orange glow. Before striking the finishing blow, Graves gives her a grin.

"Forgot to mention this early game gal. That there's a fine getup you're wearin'"

He bellows a gravelly laugh, as Riven, filled with rage against him and the repugnant designers of her Battle Bunny suit, strikes him without mercy with her "carrot".

_An ally has been slain!_

As his soul floats back towards base, Purple Team is left with three members.

"Alright you two, commence Phase 3."

With two nods, the large-chested esper and the red-eyed bird walk (float?) out of the bush.

Taking the enemy from the posterior, Anivia shoots out a glacial storm, coupled with frigid winds from her frostbite. Their health dangerously low, with Soraka unable to heal them sufficiently, the Blue Team desperately try to walk out of the storm. Denying their wish, the blue bird materializes an icy barrier blocking their escape route.

Seeing this as the opportunity, the Maven of the Strings rushes forward, and with a crashing of chords, sends out a resonating crescendo, deafening her enemies' ears, forcing their bodies to dance.

Stunned and unable to do anything but to have a miniature ball in the middle of the lane, the blue foal in the brush whips her rainbow-colored tail, readying for her assault.

"Alright…time for Phase 4."

The Pegasus pony takes a deep breath as she readies for her ultimate ability.

Right hoof pawing the ground, magic emanates off her body as she charges up her power. A funnel of wind begins to form around her head, forcing tears to wet her eyes. Wings are spread out, barely holding against the ethereal gale that blew. Finally, after a few seconds, her teeth bared as her cheek flaps fly in the magical tempest, a resounding _boom _echoes across Summoner's Rift as she flies out of the bush at an unimaginable speed, a brightly colored rainbow trailing behind her.

Blue Team, just recovering from the forced dancing that was inflicted upon them, have but a second to see a blue blur ricochet off of invisible walls towards them, leaving brightly-colored rainbow walls in her wake.

Desperate to get away, they each flash away, but to no avail. The blue Pegasus zooms towards them, front hooves facing northward. Skyrocketing past the five disoriented and exhausted champions, she forms a ninety-degree angle, and another, and another, boxing the five off inside her impenetrable walls of light. Trapped inside, they merely wait for death as the Pegasus strikes each hero with her hooves, felling them one by one.

First goes Garen with his sister, Luxanna.

_Double kill!_

Then Riven, her face contorted into a scowl.

_Triple kill!_

Finally, with two hooves for each face, down goes Soraka and Sivir.

The announcer has a bit of trouble keeping up with the action.

_Quadr- Penta kill!_

_ Aced!_

Slowing to a stop as the slain Champions fall down to the ground around her, her rainbows dissipating behind her, she stands on her hind legs, placing her right hooves on her hips, with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I did it!"

Graves and Ahri, watching the conflict as they made their way down mid lane from the spawn pool, finally arrive at the pony's side along with Sona and Anivia.

Graves, with a huge grin on his face ruffles her mane.

"You actually pulled it off filly!"

The rest of the team joins in, congratulating her for the well-executed plan. But the celebration could wait for later; there was a game to be won.

And won it was.

Pushing down the defenseless lane, the five take down the remaining turret protecting the Blue Team's inhibitor, then the inhibitor itself, and finally, the turrets safeguarding the Nexus. With no hope in sight, Blue Team, spawned from the slaughter caused earlier, watch from their spawn pool as the Nexus is blown to oblivion, its blue shards scattering every which way.

* * *

Purple Team cheers as every Champion is teleported to the Institute, beside the Summoning Chamber.

Meeting up with each other and their Summoners in the Summoning Chamber, everyone is congratulating the pony for her marvelous tactic.

"Oh it was nothing. It was all my Summoner!"

The whole room is filled with happy cheers and pats on the back. Well, except the Blue Team of course.

Sona is the last one to float into the room, and she is met with her enthusiastic Summoner.

"Honey, you were wonderful out there!"

His arms throwing themselves around her, she hugs him back with an elated expression. She speaks to her lover telepathically, the surrounding Summoners and Champions pausing their conversations to watch the two frolic around with each other.

"_Only because you were the one who was more wonderful."_

The Summoner laughs, and replies,

"You are ever the flatterer."

The two separate, looking deeply into each other's eyes, and finally, the couple kiss. They continue until their hands are in each other's hair, the two of them off in their own world.

Finally, Riven expresses everyone's thoughts,

"Dear gods, get a room!"

The Summoner and Sona break away from each other as the Summoner retorts,

"Will do!"

And with that, he grabs the Maven off her feet, and the couple egress the chamber, heading towards their room.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the lovey-dovey display that had just occurred and return to their conversations.

Graves makes his way with his Summoner to the foal who had won the game for them.

"Sorry I doubted you there Dash. Didn't really expect _that_ to happen."

Standing a little straighter she replies,

"You doubted me? _Me? _Come on there Graves! I _am _Rainbow Dash after all. I'm the fastest pony in Equestria!"

_Or was the fastest anyway. _

She thought to herself. She suddenly saddens, her triumphant face abruptly changing to one of sorrow. Graves notices this and starts to make his way out.

"Well alright, alright. Hold yer horses there pony. I'm just here to give you a pat on the back."

And with that, he ruffles her mane with his hand and leaves, his immense shotgun clunking with every step as he walked out of the Summoning Chamber.

"Well, Summoner, I think I'll take my leave too."

Rainbow Dash's Summoner smiles and nods. She then trots off, entering another bout of depression.

She sighs.

"Yeah…I _was _the fastest."

* * *

It had been six months since Rainbow Dash had been transported to Valoran to battle in the Fields of Justice. At first, she was afraid, confused and reluctant about everything that occurred on that strange planet. But of course, many Champions did as well when they arrived in the Institute for the first time.

But since she was there anyway, she knew that the Institute was expecting her to participate in their fights. Ever the loyal pony, she agreed to their request. Soon enough, with that confident and proud attitude of hers, she was executing plays and tactics that always felled enemies in the blink of an eye. Quite literally.

She soon discovered (With much joy) that with the concentrated magic nature of the Fields of Justice, she could concentrate her speed and energy while standing in place, meaning she could pull of her signature ability, the Sonic Rainboom, without ascending to sky-high altitudes. But as with every new Champion, since the power she holds her is immense, the Summoners had to dampen her attributes during battle. Multiple times. In fact, Rainbow Dash had more of these "nerfs" than Jax, the infamous Master at Arms.

But even with such a successful career in the League of Legends, she missed her homeland of Equestria terribly, and with it, all of her loving companions. Especially her five, loving friends; Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. She soon found herself befriending League Champions with similar personalities and attributes. For example, she instantly took a liking to Graves (And he did to her as well), and would sometimes unconsciously call him Applejack.

She missed her home terribly and would enter these periods of angst every day or so. But fortunately for her, her new friends are always there to comfort her. So that day, as she sat on her bed, tears freely flowing onto the ground, a knock came from the door. Quickly wiping her tears away, she walked over, and opened the door. Into her room walked Graves, wearing his casual clothes, his usual shotgun laying somewhere in his room. As the door closed behind him, he spoke, his tone much more tender than usual.

"Hey there foaly. I uh…well. You didn't look so swell after the game today. Anything the matter?"

The two stared at each other, her round red colored eyes beginning to water up as she looked into the compassionate opals of Graves.

Unable to hold herself back, she throws herself at him, standing on her hind legs. With her face buried into his chest, she openly cries, hiccupping with the sobs that shook her body.

He stood there, strong arms hugging her tightly, hands stroking her rainbow-colored mane.

"I knew something was off….it's alright Dash. Just cry it out…cry it out…"

* * *

The five Summoners who were in charge of the Blue Team sat on the steps in front of the Institute, drinking some carbonated beverage they had obtained from a vending machine.

Bitter with defeat, one of them finally states the subject that was heavy on everyone's minds.

"That damn pony needs a nerf."

* * *

_Konichiwa! Well then, I hope you enjoyed this short little story. And yes I know it's a crossover so I should put it into the crossover section. But seriously though, nobody reads crossovers. . _

_This story is actually a record of mine. I was having writer's block with my newest lemon (Which is coming soon btw) and I just randomly wrote this in about 30 minutes. _

_So sorry if it's a little bad. Please review though! I'd love to know what you think._

_Also, if you're wondering just how big Rainbow Dash is, she's just about five-foot something when standing on her hind legs._

_Well, expect a new lemon soon (No not GravesxRainbowDash)! I'll finish it soon I promise!_

_This is for all my fellow Bronies out there! _

_*brohoof*_

/)

_Sayonara_


End file.
